elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Aldmeri Dominion (Online)
The First Aldmeri Dominion, also known as simply the Aldmeri Dominion, is one of the major factions in the upcoming MMO . The Dominion was formed in an attempt to take control of the Imperial City and restore Elven rule to Tamriel. It is said that the three allied races were the most intelligent, patient and rational in Tamriel. Members of the Aldmeri Dominion believe that the short-lived and young races of Men are unfit to rule, and that this role is meant by the Divines to be filled by the Aldmeri Dominion itself.Aldmeri Dominion Guide The Aldmeri Dominon stretches over the provinces of Summerset Isles, Valenwood and Elsweyr. Its capital is Elden Root, hidden deep within the forests of the Bosmeri Valenwood. The faction is led by Queen Ayrenn. Players begin the game in Khenarthi's Roost. December 20, 2012. The Elder Scrolls Online Ask Us Anything: Aldmeri Dominion Part 2 Background The Aldmeri Dominion was formed sometime between 2E 430 & 2E 583 by the Altmer (it can also be referred to as the 'brainchild' of Queen Ayrenn). They were afraid of the disaster that the young races could bring to Nirn. After the news of the Imperial City being taken over by Molag Bal worshippers had reached Summerset Isle, the Altmer reached out to their old allies, neighboring races - Bosmer and Khajiit. As they had done many times before, they swore that with the combined forces of the three races, they shall prevent the disaster that was to come. Leadership The Aldmeri Dominion was led by the young Queen Ayrenn. She inherited the throne when the previous Altmer ruler, her father King Hidellith, passed away. She was, no doubt, one of the youngest leaders in the history of Mer. She was a mere 25 years old when she became Queen (7th of Frostfall, 2E580). Despite her youth, Queen Ayrenn was said to have virtues rare among her kind. She was an honorable, intelligent and stubborn leader. Before she took the role of a queen, she was said to be an adventurer and have set foot in every province of Tamriel. Members Altmer The High Elves, or Altmer, arrived in Tamriel thousands of years ago from Old Aldmeris. They see themselves as the ruling race of Tamriel. They are a highly cultured people, known for their breathtaking architecture and massive libraries of histories and creative works. They tend to be isolationists, largely remaining on Summerset Isle, and only emerging when they perceive a great threat to their homeland. They are powerful mages and warriors, and the de facto leaders of the Aldmeri Dominion. The Aldmeri Dominion has adopted as its symbol the eagle sigil of the High Elves of Summerset. For the Altmer, the high-soaring eagle represents their ancestors the Aedra, who came from the heavens and were trapped in physical form by the creation of Nirn. February 22, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online Support: What do the Aldmeri Dominion symbols represent? Bosmer The Wood Elves, or Bosmer, are mischievous, curious and nimble. Because their homeland of Valenwood is often attacked by the Colovian Imperials, Wood Elves are experts at the art of defense. They are also gifted archers, perhaps the best in all of Tamriel. The Bosmeri symbol represents the Green Pact with Y'ffre the Forest Deity. Khajiit The population of the proud feline Khajiit has dwindled in recent years following a devastating outbreak of Knahaten Flu. They owe a great debt to Ayrenn, Queen of the High Elves, for her help in restoring order from the chaos that followed the plague. They have a wry wit and a hedonistic outlook, but they are fearsome on the field of battle. They are the strong arm of the Aldmeri Dominion. The Khajiiti symbol depicts Nirn's two moons—Masser and Secunda —and the Cat-folks' claws. Cyrodiil The Aldmeri Dominion controls the region of Cyrodiil near Skingrad. October 22, 2012. Tamriel Foundry Developer Interview: Brian Wheeler Trivia *The Dominion's symbol bears resembelence to the "Capitol emblem" from ''The Hunger Games ''(see The Hunger Games wiki) Gallery Queen Ayrenn concept art.jpg|Queen Ayrenn concept art Aldmeri Dominion concept art.jpg|Aldmeri Dominion concept art Dominion soldiers.jpg|Dominion soldiers in Cyrodiil Aldmeri dominion banner.png|Aldmeri Dominion banner Aldmeri-Dominion-Armor-Logo.jpg|Aldmeri Dominion armor Appearances * References cs:Aldmerský spolek de:Aldmeri-Bund es:Dominio de Aldmer (Online) ja:Aldmeri Dominion (Online) pl:Aldmerskie Dominium ru:Первый Доминион Альдмери Category:Online: Factions